Drekis
Drekis is an old Kingdom in Arcadia. It rose in power as the Vodan Empire fell into decline. After the decline of the Kingdom of Eridon in early 1510, Drekis again tried to expand and gain more power, but their efforts were blocked by their rival the Kingdom of Mistrya. History It is unknown when exactly Drekis was founded. The founding has to predate the Breaking of Arcadia as the Kingdom of Drekis assisted in the construction of a Lighthouse in Pre-Frozen Caldonia. Drekis history tells the first settlers in Drekis survived a terrible storm by taking refuge in the mountain Wikk Lamdo. The Royal Family eventually took the surname "Wikk" after the mountain and named their Capital City Wikkthronrarenta. Drekis was split into Principalities, with a hereditary Prince or Princess of a family being the lord of the Principality. The original families were cousins of the central Wikk Royal Family. The capital of each Principality is named after the ruling family. All of the Principalities serve under the Monarch. Drekis came into it's own as a power after the decline of the Vodan Empire. Drekis annexed the West Vodan plains, which were incorporated as the Voldan County. The East Vodan plains, along with Old Vodan were taken by Kingdom of Mistrya. However the Kingdom of Eridon emerged as the premiere power on the continent, and Eridonian was considered the new Common Language of Arcadia Drekis enjoyed close relations with the nation of Akuba before the start of the The Unforeseen War. The Unforeseen War began with the Akuban Forces capturing Tulwikk, attacking the Drekis Fleet at Cawksport assaulting the Iron Ridge and then moving inland. Drekis eventually drove the invading forces out. Since The Unforeseen War, relations between Akuba and Drekis have been poor. Tulwikk was renamed Outlast as punishment for barely putting up a fight and then collaborating with the Akubans. War for Arcaida In early 1510, the Kingdom of Eridon suffered from a Demon Invasion. Stromheim lost control of the surviving towns, and Drekis decided this was the opportunity to expand into an empire across the whole continent. Drekissin forces invaded both Mistrya and Eridon. In 1510, Drekis was winning their war against Mistrya and had gained some wealth from the ruined towns of Eridon. In 1511, the tide of the war turned when the Dragon Scoria entered the war on Mistrya's side and destroyed many of the Drekissin forces. At the same time, relations with Akuba worsened when the first King of Akuba was assassinated by a Drekissin. Months later, the surviving Royal Family in exile were murdered by a Drekissin Knight. At the time, Akuba was in the middle of a Civil War and has yet to respond. Notes * The Principalities report to the Ruling Monarch of Drekis. The Principalities are also referred to as Counties, but there are no Counts in Drekis. Each town has a Baron or Baroness who report to the Prince or Princess of the Principality they are in. * Bon’ is a prefix meaning River Mouth * Thikle' is a prefix meaning River Start or Where Water Comes From, very loosely, Spring Western hills are home to hill dwarves. Humans moved in and settled with them. Very peaceful human/dwarven relations. * Wikk is the name of the Royal family, as well as meaning "Safe Place". * Drekis has been involved in various wars over the years. Principality Names *Ridge County aka Iron Ridge **Capital: Kronwikk **Borders: The western hills. **Towns: Whalers Bay, Krublin, Darsis *Incarnum County aka The Tinder Box **Capital: Outlast **Borders: Forest in the east, hills in the south west, western island in the north. **Towns: Renkore, Stoneport *Voldan County aka West Voldan aka Grassvalley **Capital: Rwalwikk **Borders: Forest to the south, mountains to the north, river to the east **Towns: Bridge Gate *Arum County **Capital: Suulwikk **Borders: From Nereid Lake to the eastern coast, and from the lake to Bon’ May **Towns: Thikle' Glade, Pernisis, Bon' Dundisyr *Northgrove County **Capital: Kurshwikk **Borders: Plains in the north, sea to the west, river to the east, river to the south down to the lake and out to the sea. **Towns: Fen Den, Gumpbrun, Bon' Theris *Ash County **Captial: Wikkthronrarenta **Borders: Plains to west, river to the north, from the lake to Bon’ May, and from the lake to the northern river. **Towns: Bergshire, Bon' May, Cawksport Category:Arcadia Nations